


Itching with Jealousy

by W_o_l_f_f



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alice gets her own tag, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, idk - Freeform, she might become a staple, suspicious zen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_o_l_f_f/pseuds/W_o_l_f_f
Summary: Zen and MC have a great date. After walking her to the door, Zen expects to be invited in. After having the door literally shut in his face, he’s confused, hurt, and just a bit paranoid that there’s something going on with his girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I spent forever writing this, mostly because I wrote it bit by bit at while at work. Then I stopped writing at all because an old friend of mine passed away and it tore me up. Then I sank into a deeper pit of despair when I was unable to attend her funeral. I finally decided that I NEEDED to complete something, that was my "I know I'm gonna be alright" goal.  
> So I finished this story. I noticed after posting it to my tumblr that there are some typos and grammar issues. When I have a little bit more free time I'll go back and edit it.  
> Enjoy.  
> Also, I plan to have a Suspicious/Jealousy story for all the main RFA + Saeran.

Another perfect date- beautiful night, delicious meal, playful stroll through a park which ended in the two lovers playing in a fountain until a police officer arrived and chased them out of the park (it  _was_ closed at dark after all.) The night surely wouldn’t end like this, soaking wet standing on MC’s stoop, kissing each other goodbye. Silver hair glistened under the streetlamp, Zen ran his fingers through his wet locks as he smiled at his soggy girlfriend. She smiled back before looking down at herself and with a laugh exclaiming 

“I must look like a drowned rat!”  


“You’re the prettiest drowned rat I’ve ever seen.” he replied to her with a soft chuckle before kissing her, sweetly at first, but growing increasingly intense. 

MC returned his kisses with much fervor, wrapping her arms around him- holding him close. Their blissful make-out session was interrupted by loud aggressive barking. Annoyed by this, Zen groaned as he broke the kiss.

“Stupid dog, you're so noisy!” he shouted into the night air. The dog began to bark again.

“Babe, you’re being too loud!” MC stated in a loud whisper, “I should probably get inside anyway, I don’t want to catch a cold!” her brilliant smile put the man at ease. 

“Yeah, you should go inside and peel those wet clothes off..” he said with a smirk before MC planted a firm kiss on his lips.

“Get home safe, okay? And call me when you arrive so I don’t worry about you!” She said while unlocking her door. She turned back to him and smiled, waved, and blew him a kiss before adding a sweet “I love you!” as she shut the door behind her.

Stunned, Zen stood at her doorway. Minutes passed. _“Aren’t you going to invite me in?”_ he inquired to the closed door.

At first, Zen didn’t mind that he never spent the night at his girlfriend’s house. Whenever they made love, they always went back to his place. However, as time passed, it began to bother him that he’d never ever EVER been invited inside MC’s place. Not even for tea. He didn’t want to believe that she was hiding something from him, but he just couldn’t shake that feeling. He needed closure for his mental well-being’s sake. He rapped on the door. Somewhere down the street the dog’s barking resumed.

Moments later, MC came to the door, towel wrapped around her hair like a turban and wearing a bathrobe. Zen swallowed hard at her bar skin peeking through the loosely tied robe. She looked confused and concerned. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off before she could get a word out.

“Invite me in.” his face was burning but his eyes determined, “Please invite me in this time.” he pleaded.

The look on her face turned from confusion to sadness. With a heavy sigh she breathed out the words “I can’t…” 

“WHY THE HELL NOT?!” his shout echoed through the empty street. MC flinched, and the barking resumed. Shocked himself, he hushed his voice and repeated his question. “Why am I never allowed in your home? Is there something going on?” 

His pained expression said more than he was, MC noted mentally. Tightening her robe as she stepped outside and shutting the door behind her, she took a deep breath, ready to explain herself to her emotional lover.

“I have been hiding something from you, but it’s for your safety...” she began. Zen threw his head back, biting his lip, ready to say something stupid that would surely end it all here. MC placed a finger on his parting lips. “Let me finish what I have to say before you say something that you can’t take back, alright?”

Zen nodded, and gently removed her finger from his lips, he held her hand tightly. His breathing slowed and he nodded again to signal he was ready for whatever she was going to say.

MC smiled as she brought his hand to her lips and kissed it gently, “It’s not as bad as whatever you’re thinking it is, I promise.”

Zen observed his girlfriend’s cautious movements, now feeling ashamed of his earlier outburst and such transparent emotions. Smiling weakly, he nodded again.

“I have a cat.” she stated with a sigh

“A cat?” Zen asked in stunned disbelief.

“Yes. A cat. I mean, people don’t normally have allergic reactions to this breed, but I didn’t want to risk it!”

“A cat.” he repeated, again. He was lost in a mix of emotion. Relief, confusion, embarrassment, and happiness all swirling in his chest like a typhoon. “A CAT!” he exclaimed as he burst into laughter, drawing the concern of his girlfriend. 

“I think I broke my boyfriend...HYUN! You okay?”

Between the laughter he assured her that he was fine. She wrapped her arms around him, and noticed how cold his wet skin was. 

“Baby, you’re freezing! You need to get dried off. Will you be okay...with the cat and all?” She grabbed his hand as she spoke, hesitantly turning back to the door. She paused, waiting for his reply.

“You said that most people don’t have reactions to them right? It’s worth a shot. You don’t want me to get sick and ruin my voice do you?” 

MC smiled at her boyfriend and opened the door. Zen cautiously entered the corridor, scanning for the animal. He took nervous steps until his lovely girlfriend yanked him in and shut the door exclaiming “Hurry or you’ll let the cat out!”

Zen smiled sheepishly and muttered an apology. He still hadn’t spotted the fur ball but that was all for the better, he didn’t want to have an allergy attack. MC held his hand as they navigated her house to the bathroom where she had a hot bath ran.

“I’ll go find something you can wear..”

“Why don’t you join me in the bath?” replied Zen with a smile.

“I have to feed Alice and give her medicine first, but, I’ll join you when I’m done. You were a Zen-sicle. Warm up, okay?” 

Pouting, he nodded in agreement.

With that MC left the bathroom. Minutes later there was a soft knock before the door opened and she returned with a stack of towels and clothes. She set them on the lid of the toilet then leaned down to give Zen a soft kiss before making her exit. Zen heard her trot down the steps calling out to the cat. He relaxed in the hot water, only now noticing how cold he was. Head leaned back against the spongy bath pillow, he closed his eyes and smiled. He had been so scared and suspicious and it was only a pet. He felt so relieved but guilty for even for a moment doubting MC’s faithfulness. He thought about the cat, Alice. Was that her name? He didn't know a breed of cat existed that didn't cause allergic reactions. 

Zen must’ve dozed off in the bath because when he opened his eyes the water had cooled. Why hadn’t MC come back yet? He got out of the bath, dried off, then put on the clothes that obviously did not belong to his cute petite girl. Baggy black sweats and and loose gray shirt with the sleeves cut off. He wondered if they belonged to an ex-lover or something. His body itched with jealousy as he imagined another man in MC’s house. _”I can’t do anything about the past though…”_ he thought.

The silver-haired man took his time walking down the steps. He looked carefully at every picture and decoration along the corridor and staircase. Lot’s of photos of MC and a man. That jealous pang hit him hard again. Shouldn’t she have took those down when they broke up? He was staring at a photo of MC and the man with 2 young kids while trying to figure out who's kids they were. Engrossed in thought, he didn't notice MC slink up beside him until her arm slipped around his waist.

“Aren't they cute?” she asked him, her voice cutting the quiet of the corridor. “That's Haneul and that's Minho.” she said pointing to the children in the photo. 

“Yeah, they are.” answered Zen. He swallowed before continuing “Is that their dad?” he asks pointing to the man in the photos. 

MC was smiling brightly and nodded. Zen didn't know what that meant. So the man is their father, but is she the mother? She is a few years older than he was so it's possible she was married before. He saw no signs of kids in the home though. She didn't have custody? Was there a tragedy? _”Oh god, they all died didn't they? SHIT SHIT I fucked up!”_ he thought. He was about to open his mouth to apologize when MC began to speak again. 

“That's my younger brother, also named Minho! He lived with me until he got married. You're wearing some of his clothes that I confiscated as pajamas!” the sweet laughter in her voice made Zen smile. _”I’m an idiot.”_ he thought.

“Sorry about the bath Zenny,” she said, kissing him sweetly. “Alice was hiding from me because she knew it was medicine time. It took me forever to find her!” 

Zen shrugged as he told her he fell asleep in the tub anyway so now he was energized and ready for couch snuggling. Her laughter warmed his core.

Together they walked to the living room, MC telling Zen about her family and life. It’s funny how much he didn’t know about her despite being so much in love with her. They lived their lives so day to day that it never occurred to him to ask about her past. He thought he knew all about her personal life, but found himself shocked to learn that she used to be a law student before she decided to open a pottery studio and teach the craft.

The petite woman curled up in the corner of the sectional and patted the seat next to her, signaling for her handsome boyfriend to snuggle up next to her. Zen smirked as he lifted her up with a spin and settled down in the corner himself and holding MC in his lap. He kissed her playfully as she giggled and playfully protested the usurping of her spot. She finally settled against his side with his arm around her as she rest her head on his chest.

Zen felt content sitting on her couch, holding her close. He had almost forgotten that there was a feline co-inhabitant. That is until he felt a light pressure on his shoulder accompanied by a soft chirping sound and soft breaths by his ear. The foul beast finally reared it's furry head.

Zen turned his head immediately in preparation for a sneeze...that never came. Alice, taking advantage of Zen's exposed neck, rubbed her face against his skin. He was not expecting the smooth sensation on his skin followed by a soft, somewhat itchy, texture. 

“She likes you!” MC giggled as she picked the cat up off Zen's shoulder and brought her to his face.

Alice mewled and craned her neck to bump her face against Zen. MC sat her down on his lap and petted her gently behind the ear. Zen exaggeratedly inhaled deeply through his nose. No sneeze. He looked down at the petite feline in his lap and he understood why. She was bald. And wearing a pink and gray sweater. 

As it would turn out, Alice was a hairless cat. A sphinx. Her skin was a peachy beige with a few dark greyish patches splotched like paint splatter. Her large ears twitched slightly under Zen's gentle touch. He smiled at his girlfriend then back at the cat. He lifted his hand away from Alice’s head, she chirped in protest and gently pulled his hand back. _”Cute.”_ Did he really just think that?

“I never would have thought I'd find myself petting a cat willingly.” he mused out loud. Alice sneezed. And she sneezed again.

“Oh?” he asked the cat curiously, “You're not by chance allergic to me now are you?

She mewled and sneezed again before hopping off Zen running to the middle of the floor, shaking her head and sneezing yet again. He looked to his girlfriend, worried and a little confused. 

“She's got a respiratory infection. When I spent all that time locked up in Rika’s apartment, I had her at a kennel, and another cat boarding there was sick. But she's fine, she's almost finished with her medications.” She explained to him, easing his concern that for once he was on the other end of the allergy debacle. 

They continued to talk, late into the night. They talked about the pasts. Their families. School days. Ex-lovers. It was nearing 3 when Zen noticed MC nodding off while he shared a story about a gang fight that resulted in him singing show tunes as a diversion to lure the rival gang out. Alice was curled up on the back of the couch, forelegs and head resting on his shoulder. Carefully he maneuvered into his pocket, as to not wake his sleeping beauties, and pulled out his phone. He snapped a selfie. And he snapped a few more until he was satisfied.

He logged into the RFA app, and was pleased to find an active chat with Seven, Jumin, and Jaehee.

**ZEN has entered the chatroom**

**Jaehee Kang:**  Zen, hello, you're up pretty late.

 **707:** ZEN, JUJU IS BEING MEAN TO ME AND WON'T LET ME PLAY WITH ELLY 

**Jumin Han:**  Elizabeth 3rd doesn't want your affection.

 **ZEN:**  Hello Jaehee, yeah, but I'm on my way to bed. 

**Jaehee Kang:**  As am I, but Mr. Han requested I come to the chat to discuss an important matter...

 **ZEN:**  I just wanted to tell everyone about my beautiful night.

 **Jumin Han:**  It is an important matter.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  Arguing with Seven isn't worth waking me at 2:30 in the morning for...

 **707:** whats making your night so beautiful?? Are you at MC’s? Lolol contain the beast!

 **ZEN:**  Actually, it's because I'm spending the night with 2 lovely ladies.

 **Jumin Han:**  that's inappropriate 

**Jaehee Kang:**  Zen, that sounds scandalous, please don't do anything to tarnish your image.

 **707:** !!!!! Is MC that way?!?!

 **ZEN:**  [img6389368.jpg] 

**ZEN: goodnight!**

**ZEN:** [wink sticker]

 **Jaehee Kang:**  is that a cat?!

 **707:** CAT CAT CAT

 **Jumin Han:** What did you do to that poor cat, why is she bald?! Animal abuser.

 **Jaehee Kang:**   It's a sphinx cat, Mr. Han. 

**707:** Zen why are you with a cat?

 **Jumin Han:**  Why is the cat bald? It should have a thick beautiful coat like Elizabeth 3rd.

 **Jaehee Kang:**  It's a hairless breed, Mr. Han

 **707:** she's (?) So cute! Can I come play?

 **Jumin Han:** I thought you were allergic to cats Zen?

 **Jumin Han:**  Have you been lying just to avoid working for me? 

**Jaehee Kang:**  He's allergic to the cat dander.

**ZEN has left the chatroom**

Chuckling, Zen logged out of the chat and placed his phone on the coffee table. Carefully he straightened MC’S legs out and wedged himself between her and the back of the couch. He yanked a throw blanket off the back of the couch and covered them both up with it. Alice settled down on top of his hip. He gently stroked her head while she purred with content..

_Maybe cat’s weren’t so bad after all._


End file.
